clonewarsadventuresjediarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nine Tenets
The Jedi Order is guided by two basic doctrines: the Jedi Code, and the Nine Tenets. While the Jedi Code is steadfast in its truthfulness, the Order recognized the need to revise some of the then-Eight Tenets following the Alsakan Crisis and the Great Jedi Schism that broke our Order in two. The Nine Tenets Jedi are the guardians of peace, justice, and order in the galaxy. We fight for all life, no matter how intelligent or how unintelligent, no matter how big or how small, no matter how significant or insignificant on a galactic scale. We defend civilization, as well as the freedoms and liberties of all people. The Republic shares these goals and they have become a close ally of the Order, as we are of theirs. We support them to maintain peace and stability enjoyed by this main galactic body and the people throughout the galaxy. When the galaxy is split, a Jedi will side with the the Light which is God. We will continue to minister and pray for the peace and stability for the Republic, and even if there are disagreem ents with the Republic’s leadership, as we defend the people of the Republic. To rebel against this tenet is to create disorder and chaos. Emotions are unavoidable, but lessons may be learned from the feeling of these emotions. However, emotions of such strength as to cause a Jedi to act or behave in a manner different from rational thought are dangerous, and must be avoided at all costs for a Jedi to truly master the Force. Feelings of attraction, love and desire are to be taken carefully and with rationality in mind. Romantic pathways must be treated with care so as to avoid pain and anger. A Jedi must not, however, explore the realm of marriage. To love another is good and acceptable treat it with care, but attaching oneself to another life in the bonds of matrimony cannot be allowed not in CWA. Attachment leads to the dark side, and to commit to the way of the Jedi means giving up personal desires and living for the benefit of all life.This is not the way of our father, for even though this is a game God said that this is a serious commitment. The Jedi are to respect life, in any form, and only take life when necessary. A Jedi must put the need of the community over the needs of individuals. A Jedi is not to act for solely personal gain or greed - the good of all must be his goal. A Jedi is to protect the weak and defenseless. A Jedi may not kill a defenseless individual. Should a Jedi be in a position where aid may be given to the weak or the poor, then the Jedi should do what they can to aid the situation within the guidelines of the Code, the Tenets, and of course the law. All Jedi are to respect the decisions of the Jedi High Council. While conclaves are held for all members of the Order to air concerns, the Jedi High Council is the governing body of the order. Centralized leadership is important, and this council of equals, led by an equal designated as Grandmaster, was chosen with trust to make these decisions for the Order. Jedi may disagree with the High Council but they must never openly oppose it, for we have seen the dangers in open opposition. Jedi are free, however, to make personal decisions on their own, so long as they do not conflict with standing Jedi policy. Ruling power and financial wealth are not permitted for a Jedi, as these lead to arrogance and self-pride. Self-pride is a complex that eats the heart and mind of all, including Jedi. If a Jedi thinks he or she is greater than other beings, equal to other beings, or less than other beings then they have succumbed to self-pride. Guard against these three complexes night and day. A Jedi must consider the living and cosmic manifestations of the Force - one must be mindful of the present, but also look to both the future and the past for guidance. (Remember a Jedi should always look to God our father for guidance. Of course our past and present can tell us our history, but God holds time and sits above it, rely on him jedi not just you remember that.) A Jedi does not fight for adventure or glory. A Jedi fights for the survival of civilization and the survival of the people within it. The greatest Jedi is not the one who defeats an army of thousands, but the one who triumphs over himself. Your importance lies in your devotion to life. Remember Jedi that we act in love of others, Love each other as you as your self. We minister the truth to guide others to the light one soul at a time. First you learn the way then the God. Love is not forbidden, we rely not by code but by the Light of God. The code is not the law nor way of the jedi, but to help us remember regardless of our humanism we are of the Light which is high than high. Remember also Greater is the he (the Light) which is with in you than he he that is in the world.